Hangout
by Kapeshifter
Summary: Samuel has a hangout at his friend's house with his wife Ash. Will it turn out well? More chapters coming soon. Requested by: movieman0215
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by my good friend, movieman0215. It's also my first fanfiction. It may not look good, but it's the best I can do. Hope you enjoy!**

It was a typical day in the state of California. I was hanging out by myself in my house, while my parents went out for their anniversary. I was just chilling on the couch watching some tv.

I then heard my phone ring. It was Samuel (movieman0215)! He was calling me from Skype. I answered it and there he was. The creator himself!

"Hey Sam!" I said.

"Hi Jon, how's it going?" Sam asked.

"Good, just alone in my house again. As usual."

"Oh yeah, I can see why." I laughed just from this.

"So, what did you call me for?" I asked him, wondering.

"I was just wondering if we could hang." Sam said.

"Well, I am having friends over, but I guess we could hang."

"Cool. Mind if I bring Ash along?" I got into this question. Ash was Samuel's girlfriend who recently got married. So I said, "I don't see why not, if she wants to, then sure."

"Ok, see you later." Samuel said.

"Bye" I said as I hung up.

But, as soon as I hung up, I heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Woah!" I said to myself. "He's already here?"

I rushed to the door and when I opened it, it wasn't Samuel nor Ash. It was my friends; Jacob, William and Tyler. They arrived!

"Yo what's up guys!" I greeted them.

"Man, that never gets old." Jacob said as soon as he entered the house.

"Your house changed a lot man." William said as he looked around the place.

"Yeah, my mom and dad had to get rid of some stuff, so they can make more space in the house." I told him.

"Sweeeeeeeeet." William said dazed. As I looked out for Tyler, he wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Tyler?" I asked my friends.

"I don't know." Jacob said.

As so as I went out to find him, something came out from beside me. A person with a killer mask and a plastic knife.

"RRAAAAAAAAAUGHHH!!" It yelled.

"AAAAAH MYYY GOOOOD!!!" I screamed as I went back inside the house. The others were panicked. The person remove its mask and it revealed to be...

"TYLER!!" I yelled.

"Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed as he stopped recording on his camcorder.

"You were recording the whole time?!" I asked, still mad.

"Yeah, this is definitely going on YouTube!" Tyler said still laughing.

"You better not!" I warned.

"Relax Jon, he won't. Right, Tyler?" William said, giving Tyler a serious look.

"Ok ok. I won't. I was just recording for fun." Tyler sighed as he put his camcorder away.

"That's what I like to here." Jacob said.

We all sat down on the couch. Wondering what to do.

"Ok, we're all here. So now what?" Tyler said, bored. I was gonna say something, but that's when I remembered! Samuel and his spouse Ash was coming over for a hang out soon.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you." I started.

"What?" William answered first.

"You guys know Samuel?"

"Who's Samuel?" Tyler asked. The others said the same thing.

"Samuel O'Grady? He was at our middle school party." I started explaining.

"Don't remember that." William said.

"He was in our band class last year."

"Don't remember that either." Jacob said.

"He was in our school play in 5th grade."

"Still don't remember that." Tyler said. I sighed and I told them.

"He was married to a porcupine a few months ago." As I said that, all my friends said, "Oooooooooooh."

"Now I remember that!" William said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Tyler said.

"He's coming over for a hangout with us." I said.

"Sweet, we haven't seen him in a while." Jacob said.

"And also," I continued.

"And also, what?" William asked.

"He's bringing his spouse along."

"Wait, are you serious?!" Jacob said.

"Yeah."

"Hang on, what's a spouse?" William asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"It's a person who is a wife or a husband!" Tyler said.

"Oh." William said.

"Ever heard of an old book called 'Dictionary'?" I said.

"Ok, you got me." I turned to Jacob.

"Is William drunk?" I asked him.

"No, he's just dazed." Jacob said.

"Oh ok, so that explains it."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

We finally found something to do. We played Just Dance 2017, which is Samuel's favorite game, on the Wii. As we were playing, the door knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey William, could you get that? I'm trying to beat Tyler." I said to him, while having a dance battle with Tyler (who is winning).

"Sure." William said, still dazed. He got up and went to the door. When he looked through the window, he saw a 15-year-old man standing with a female porcupine. William opened the door and saw it was Samuel.

"Samuel?" William said surprised.

"William?" Samuel said back, also surprised.

"Hey man, it's been a while."

"It has been."

"Hey guys, Samuel's here!" I paused the game as I heard him. We all went to the front door.

"Hey Jon!" Samuel greeted.

"Samuel, how's it going man?" I said.

"It's going good, now that I'm here." I laughed from this. It was so good to see Samuel again since we talked on Skype and (sometimes) Google Hangouts.

"Hey guys, I'd like to meet my spouse, Ash. Ash these are my friends, William, Jacob, Tyler and Jon." Samuel said.

"Told you a spouse was a wife." Jacob said, taunting.

"Shut up." William said to Jacob. I laughed from them.

"Hey guys." Ash said.

"Hi Ash, so great to meet you. Samuel has been telling me all about you." I said.

"Oh, did he? Yeah, we have a lot in common."

"Mind if we come in?" Samuel asked.

"No no, come in, come in, there's a lot of room for more." I said as I let them in.

"This is a nice place you got here." Ash said.

"Yeah, my parents..." I tried to explain, but Jacob cut me off and finished for me, "his parents got rid of some old stuff and now it looks like he just moved here!" I looked at Jacob with an odd look.

"Thank you for explaining, Jacob, for me." I said.

"How long are your parents gone for?" Samuel asked.

"Only for the weekend. It's their anniversary."

"Ok then. What should we do then?" When Samuel went into the living room, he saw what was on the tv screen.

"Hey. Is that Just Dance?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, me and Tyler were having a dance battle." I said.

"Which I am winning, of course!" Tyler said.

"Can I play?" Samuel asked.

"Can you play? We'd always let you play!" I said.

"Sweet."

"Wanna try to beat me?" Tyler asked, prepared.

"Let's see what you got!"

"It's on!"

 **That's it for CHAPTER 1! I'll be working on CHAPTER 2. I'll probably be doing the next chapter for tomorrow. Because I have just about 3 more days of school and then, I'M OUT OF THERE FOR GOOD! See you guys next time!**

 **Special thanks to movieman0215 for making me do this for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me again. Before I begin this, I just want to let you guys know that I have changed my name to "Channel X Studios", because it's way cooler than "TimberWolfProductions"! So, I hope you like my new name and also, one more thing, this story has its title changed to "Hangout", because it is a hangout. So anyway, without further ado, ENJOY :3!**

"You ready to go down?" Tyler said, prepared. Samuel and Tyler are having a dance battle on Just Dance 2017.

"Let's do it. I'm a great dancer than you, Tyler." Samuel said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

They started playing. Me, William, Jacob and Ash were watching them play.

2 MINUTES LATER...

They finished their last move. Samuel won the dance battle.

"Damn, you're hardcore." Tyler said, panting.

"I told you I was a great dancer than you!" Samuel said.

"I think Samuel was great! I loved those moves he had!" I said.

"I agree." William said.

"Nice going, Sam!" Jacob said.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Thank you guys." Samuel turned to Tyler, "Better luck next time." Tyler was miffed from him.

5 MINUTES LATER...

We were all sitting down at the table, eating dinner.

"So, Samuel." I started. "How are things going with you and Ash?"

"It's going good so far." Samuel replied.

"Anything interesting you guys did?" William asked.

"Nothing much, actually." Ash replied.

"Well, there are some things that has been happening with us lately." Samuel said.

"What kind of things happened?" Jacob asked.

"It's kind of a long story."

"We're listening." I said.

"So it started when there was a huge snowstorm. And it turns out, Ash got really sick from the snow. Her quills were frozen as ice. And she was so sick, that it would take a lot of weeks to recover!"

"Yeah, well I'm glad I'm not sick anymore." Ash said.

"That's good. Continue." William said.

"Then about a couple months after we were married, her quills flew for no reason at all. I had to take her to the doctor, and while she had to go to the bathroom, she seemed to pass out. Then she had to have head surgery, and she recovered in 5 weeks. And that's when she got pregnant." Samuel continued.

Me, Jacob and William were surprised by this.

"Jesus. I hope it doesn't happen again." Jacob said.

"Don't worry, Jacob, It's fine now." Ash said.

"Yeah. Anyway, what else happened was when my abusive parents came over and kidnapped Ash. I only had 72 hours to save her before she gets killed. And I was so mad that I had a gang come over and beat their asses! Then they were dead, for good!" Samuel continued.

"Oh man, that's horrible!" I said, frightened.

"I'm glad my parents are nice people." William said.

"Me too." Jacob said.

"Then, something else horrible was Ash got shot in the arm by a demonic tiger! It was so horrible, she had a coma. It was only supposed to be for 2 weeks, but she then woke up in 5 days." Samuel finished.

"Jesus." Jacob said.

"It's a good thing she isn't dead." William said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I am not dead just from a shot in the arm. Luckily not in the head. That would've been horrible!" Ash said.

"I agree." I said.

2 HOURS LATER...

William, Jacob, Samuel and Ash were getting ready to leave.

"So do you guys want to hangout tomorrow?" I asked before they leave.

"Sure." William said.

"Yeah sure." Jacob said.

"I'm available." Samuel said.

"If I have the time." Ash said.

"Ok then, bye guys. Thank you for coming. Samuel, it was so great seeing you again. And Ash, it was really great to finally meet you." I said.

"It was really great to meet you too." Ash said.

"Thank you for inviting us." Samuel said.

"You're welcome." I said.

As I closed the door, I said to myself, "I know what to do for our next hangout."

And he was thinking of having...

" _a party._ "

 **That's all guys! This story will continued on another story. Which will probably be about having an epic party! See you guys later!**


End file.
